The Game: Cat and Mouse
by TARDISgurl587
Summary: What happens when Harry and Draco make a bet? What happens when Hermione unknowingly gets caught in the middle? And are the 'perfect couples' really so perfect after all?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I know it's short, but the chapters will get longer I promise! ENJOY!

Lucyyy

* * *

Chapter 1 -=-=-=-=-=-=- Let the games begin

"Well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter!" Malfoy sneered at the Boy who lived (twice) and thought up what to say next

"Face it Malfoy, I won and you can't bear the fact, so you decide to piss us off, give me one good reason why I souldn't renounce my verdict to the ministry and have you sent to Azkaban."

"There isn't one Potter, but lets play a game. Who ever wins will admit to the whole school that they will never be as good as the other one, deal? You win, no more insults, no more fighting, and I say you are better than me. I win, you admit a half blood like you can never hope to be as great as a pureblood like me. Deal?"

"Deal. What do we do?" Harry looked at Malfoy, Malfoy looked at Blaise.

"Granger. Malfoy, Potter, the first to screw Granger wins. You've placed your stakes, now, you play by the rules; my rules. Myself and Weasley will be the judges, like I said, the first to win is the first to shag Granger, by any means possible. Let the game begin."

"Eat dust Potter!"


	2. Ferret Face, It's Muggle Alcohol!

_**This chapter, and the next ones (unless I say otherwise) will be from Hermiones POV. And, before I continue writing, I would just like to apologise for not updating sooner. My excuse? I've been under a lot of stress lately :( I will try to update as much as I can, but I cant make promises :(**_

_**Love peace and Chocolate**_

_**Lucyyy**_

* * *

** Ferret Face, It's _Muggle_ Alcohol!**

Harry and Malfoy were acting strange lately... First off, Malfoy was almost... nice. Harry, who was almost always normal, but he kept checking the Map constantly, and kept flirting with me when he saw Malfoys name on the map, but only when he was close to us. I tried asking Ron about it, but he just dodged the question, saying he had stuff to do before leaving me, as clueless as I was before. What the fuck is going on with these people?

"Hey, Hermione. I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party tonight. It's invitation only, all of us are celebrating the war being over." I nearly laughed. Malfoy, the most prejudiced Slytherin ever to walk the earth (aside from maybe Voldemort or Salazar himself) was asking ME, Mudblood Granger, to a party? Held in honour of Harry Potters victory? No way could this be happening.

"Sure Malfoy, I'd love to. Where is it? What time? Do I need to dress up?" I honestly didn't care what it was for, or even where it was, so long as ferret face was there. Gawd, I hope there's booze, else I'll never get it out of Malfoy. I listened to Malfoys instructions, nodding along as if I cared that I had to wear something green or silver and to meet him at the Great Hall at nine.

"Malfoy! Will there be booze, I really want to get plastered tonight!" At Malfoys blank expression, I realised I'd been talking Muggle slang again, I did that a lot with Harry, he understood it. "I want to get drunk, will there be alcohol?"

Malfoy came in real close and whispered in my ear, "for you, of course." then quickly left.

* * *

"Hermione, I didn't think you'd come." Malfoy looked a me with a mischievous gleam in his steely grey eyes, he was up to something, so was Harry. I was glad I'd done so much reading before hand and found an anti-drunk charm, because it looked like to get Ferret King drunk, I'd have to compete with him at shots or something like that. God how I wished for plain Muggle vodka, that stuff never seemed to get me drunk, I supposed I was used to it. After my fourth year, I got in with the wrong crowd back home, I started drinking, and I had drunk so much vodka, I'd built up a tolerance for it, Malfoy, on the other hand, well, I doubt it!

"Well, lets go then." Malfoy and I walked down to the dungeons in silence, I kept going over transfiguration in my head, I knew how to conjure simple things, but I wasn't sure if I could conjure a bottle of Russian vodka, less than a bottle of that and Malfoy would end up in St Mungos with alcohol poisoning... Not a bad idea, but I decided against it, I needed him to talk, not get me sent to Azkaban for attempted murder, maybe after I get what I want. Ferret face led me through the portrait and into the party. Everyone shot Malfoy a knowing and somehow congratulatory look, I was missing something big... And I needed to know what it was.

"Malfoy, is there any Muggle booze, you have to try Smirnoff vodka, It's to die for!"

"No, I'm afraid not, why don you conjure some, you sure are powerful enough, meanwhile, I'm getting a firewhiskey." Malfoy wandered off into the throngs of people, while I was left standing on my own, in a room full of people who hated me, well... might as well have some fun with it. I whipped out my wand, and all of a sudden, everyone stood statue still, they didn't even talk, even the music stopped. I closed my eyes and tried to conjure up a large table, intricately designing the school logo into the centre with ivy wrapping around it. I opened my eyes once I'd done the spell. the tale was perfect. now all I needed was WKD, vodka, beer, cider and coke. Soon all of that was sitting on the table. To make sure no one stole my booze, I surveyed the table looking for a space, when I found one, I engraved a lion on it, with a golden H behind it. Nodding at it, I picked up a beer and downed it in one. Looking around, I spotted Malfoy, shock written all over his face. I returned with a look that easily read '_I dare you_. He obliged and swaggered over, a smirk played on his lips.

"Quite a collection here, what are we having?" I picked up two of the 1L vodka bottles off the table. After impressively opening them both with my teeth, i handed one to him.

"First to puke loses and has to be the winners slave for the rest of the year, Ferret Face." It wasn't even Halloween, she was going to have some fun with this.

"Your on, but when I win, you have to shag me as well." That damned smirk..

"Muggle alcohol, Moron. When _I_ win, because I clearly will, you have to announce to the entire wizarding community that I, a lowly Muggleborn, am far superior to you in every way, aside from being my slave."

"Well played, Honey, but that wont happen. Zabini, countdown!" As Blaise counted down from ten, I smirked at Malfoy. When Zabini got to one, I drank and drank as if my life depended on it, no way was I shagging Malfoy!

* * *

_**Well? Who's gonna win! Review to put in your guesses!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating as much as I said, but my sister kinda stole/borrowed my laptop after she (softly :O ) slapped hers and broke the screen, (she spent three hours laughing after finding out it still logged her in -_- ) so I've been using my stupid phone and I cant update on that. Sadness.**_

_**Love peace and Chocolate**_

_**Lucyyy**_

* * *

** And There Goes the Secret**

The whole common room cheered when a retching sound filled the area, everyone had remained silent in anticipation, seemingly awaiting the moment I boked all over Malfoys shoes. I stopped drinking, only half way through my bottle, to smile smugly into Malfoys puke covered face.

"Oh, sweet heart, didn't you like the taste? Don't worry, you won't have to tell everyone until dinner tomorrow, when everyone can hear you. Who's next, I still have half a bottle left."

"No way Granger, rematch. Hand over the bottle and get a new one, I am winning this thing."

I laughed at that. "Fine, if you can handle it. Zabini, hold this, I'm not finished with it yet." I grabbed another one and the now permanent referee began counting down again. The match resumed and we both managed to finish the bottle.

"Right, you two. sit down, near the muggle Alcohol, and don't move, the game was first to vomit, not first to finish. Granger, your drink." We sat, and I necked the remainder of my vodka, while the rest of the Slytherins stared on in wonder. I promptly grabbed the biggest bottle of WKD I could reach and started to slowly drink that while I watched in satisfaction as the great and powerful pureblood in front of me paled.

"He's gonna whitey, step back." at the confused looks on the emerald clad crowd I yelled vomit, and they stepped back, as did I. and just in the nick of time because Malfoy projectile vomited right where my feet had been moments ago. grabbing my wand I muttered a quick scourgify and sat back down. "Right, Malfoy, as your first act as my slave, you will tell me what I want to know. Why are you and Harry acting so strange?" At the collective gasp that sounded through the room, I knew I'd asked the right thing.

"We made a bet. First to shag you wins."

"Right Draco, we're gonna play a little game of our own. Here's what going to happen. We, and by we, I mean the entirety of Slytherin, and myself, are going to pretend I got horribly drunk and then, we're going to pretend you won, to punish Harry. Then to punish you, we, just the two of us, are going to go out. You're going to pretend to be madly in love with me, and at some point during the year, I'm going to break your cold little heart into pieces. and you are going to remain secluded from the other Slytherins, and even cry and have to leave the room when ever I enter it. And to top it off, I'm going to make you act like a complete lovesick fool for the entirety of the relationship. And you are going to shower me with ridiculous gifs and such, to make the image better. You can get them back after the dumping."

* * *

**I was going to write more, but then I watched A Very Potter Trilogy, and got a massive bout of feels, and, well, I couldn't write anymore...**

**Love, Peace and Chocolate (Thank god for dementors)**

**Lucyyy**


End file.
